new year, new man
by allen j walker
Summary: New Year's Eve. Most people see it as a time to recollect on the past year and plan for the new one. as for Gin miroika it's a time to reform his entire way of living, and it's all for a special someone. Chapter 2 now uploaded
1. chapter 1: reform in the dorm

I have no ownership of any of the characters portrayed in my story. All of them, except for the girl Gin likes in this story. Please comment, kindly, and I will shape the story based on your opinions. NO GODDAMNED FLAMES!!

Most people see New Year's Day as a day to make resolutions for themselves. Many would focus on working harder for a promotion, getting shape, ridding themselves of a bad habit, or keeping up with promises. As for a certain college sophomore attending Youkai University, he had yet to focus on such a thing.

Ginei Mirioka, or Gin if you will, awoke in the early morning as he always did. He bathed, made breakfast for himself as he always did, and gathered his books for another typical day at his college. It had been three years since Youkai University had been built, and already many tens of students had already enrolled. As Gin had just about stepped through the door of his dorm room, he noticed his prized possession which lay resting on a table beside his bed. It was the camera he had worked hard to pay for in his freshman year at his old high school. Smiling proudly as he remembered the effort he made to pay it off, he gently slid it into his right pocket and walked off towards his classes.

As Gin recollected his memories with the camera, he remembered a few pictures he had taken just yesterday at a new year's party he had hosted. Most included his friends drunk; others were pictures of the fireworks that went off as celebration of the New Year. Everything was great and it was a lot of fun, but something bothered him even in the celebrations. It couldn't have been anything to do with food. There was no shortage of girls, but something told him that it had something to do with women in some way or another.

Then it hit him. The realization came to him harder than a car crash, and faster than one too. It was because _**SHE **_wasn't there._** SHE **_was the one girl that he honestly had feelings for, and sadly _**SHE **_hated his guts as well as many other of the female student body did. It was understandable though, and he knew just why it was that _**SHE **_despised him so much. Gin knew for a fact that there was no denying that he tended to be an outrageous pervert. Hell, practically everyone on the entire campus knew it as well. To tell the truth, his antics were well known before he even stepped foot on the school grounds.

It wasn't intentional though, but rather his perverted tendencies wormed their way into his daily life by themselves. He didn't enjoy being loathed by women at all. To be perfectly honest, he was beginning to hate himself lately. He wanted for the girl he liked to be able to have a nice, normal talk with him for once. If he could just do that then he could live happy knowing that _**SHE**_ actually acknowledged him enough to do just that much.

Then an idea came to him. He knew then and there how he could make that happen. All he needed was the determination, and guts to do it. He would make a resolution that would change his reputation.

Gin knew exactly what he had to do.


	2. chapter 2: class chaos

It took about five minutes for Gin to get to his AP geometry class, and as soon as he stepped in, he tilted his head to the right. Thanks to this, Gin narrowly avoided a small ice dagger that had been thrown by someone in the far left corner of the room. Gin didn't have to look to see that it was Mizore who had thrown it at him. Mizore was a quiet snow-girl that tended not to attract attention to herself, and she was also somewhat of a good friend of his. Despite this she still wouldn't hold back if Gin pissed her off in any way, which he often did.

"Tsk! Can't believe you dodged that!" scoffed Mizore as she glared at him.

Gin looked calmly at Mizore, sighed, and slowly made his way towards his desk, making sure to stay aware just in case she tried to send more daggers in his direction. Just as he was about ten feet away from his desk on the fourth row up, Gin sensed something from about him and immediately shot his hand up to stop whatever it was from hitting his head. If not for this reaction, Gin's head would have been smashed in by a large metal washtub which _really did _come out of nowhere. Gin figured that this assault was from Yukari, a young witch who was also the smartest Girl in the entire grade.

"Damn! Almost had him!" shouted the furious girl as she slammed her hands on her desk in aggravation.

All of this commotion was because three weeks earlier, Gin promised to all of the female student body that if any of five girls could land a single hit on him he would stop being lecherous. Just as he was about to make a guess who would attack next, several black feathers surrounded him in a large ring-like shape, stiffened up to resemble sharp needles, and shot towards him. Gin laughed as he simply jumped up to avoid the feathers which then hit the walls around Gin. Judging from the black feathers, Gin figured that it was ruby, another witch whom he was friends with as well, who had just attacked him. He was impressed though, she actually managed to get pretty close that time. Before he could think about Ruby any longer, Gin could faintly detect a kick coming at him from behind, and ducked just in time for it to only graze his hair. He knew that the kick had come from none other than Moka Akashiya, the university's only vampire. She was a unique individual who not only had multiple personalities, (both of which could be exposed by either attaching or removing the Rosario that hung on her neck) but one of which was a lovely maiden one would only find in their dreams, and the other being a strong-willed warrior goddess. She was dazzling in every form of the word, and easily attracted both men and women alike. Gin too had once desired her, but she had someone different in mind.

This lucky man's name was Tsukune Aono, a young man that used to be a fragile but courageous human, which he no longer was because of events Gin had yet to be informed about. Not only had that but Tsukune also attracted _**HER**_; the girl that Gin had come to love. Speaking of which; _**SHE**_ was closing in on him, ready to plow into his gut with a tremendous punch. Turning around sharply, Gin saw that _**SHE **_was about two feet away from him. Digging his feet into the tile floor so hard that they crushed the tile, Gin prepared himself for intense pain. He wouldn't dodge_** HER **_though; he wanted a good excuse for his antics to end. Less than a single second later, Gin felt bone crushing force slam into his gut knocking him to the floor so hard that the tile beneath him to shatter.

As he lay defeated, Gin looked deep into_** HER **_eyes and smiled.

"Well done, _**KURUMU."**_


	3. Chapter 3

TO EVERYONE THAT ENJOYS READING THIS STORY or has this story as one of their favorites...

FORGIVE ME!!!

Since my writers' block acts up a lot to this story, and because college is around the corner, I'm going to have to quit on it. If anyone else wants to keep the ball rolling, feel free to continue and make it better!

To those who want to have permission to make this story as one of their own (with the honorable mention of my initial writing) P.M me and ask for the opportunity

(however, if you go and take my story without said permission I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE FOREVER RECOGNIZED AS A NO-CREATIVITY TWAT)

with sincere apologies,

Allen j walker

DON'T LOOK UP WHAT TWAT MEANS.....AND NOW THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO YOU WILL


End file.
